


Some kind of genius

by snoozingkitten



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoozingkitten/pseuds/snoozingkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony takes an invention for a test ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some kind of genius

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, feel free to point out typos!

Tony hummed almost-absently to himself as he cut an efficient line through the arching reception hall of the Avengers mansion. Moving at a quick clip because at any moment something could shatter the fragile calm. Pepper was probably lurking somewhere waiting to ambush him with work and it wasn’t like he wouldn’t do it but he wanted five minutes of pure Tony-time. _Aliens could attack_ weirder things have happened to Avengers.

It was oddly quiet on the ‘saving the world’ front they had gone at least 15 days without any work-place incidents. Hawkeye put up a sign a few days ago but couldn’t be bothered to update it. Despite all of New York going on around the walls of the mansion nothing inside seemed to be in a big hurry to do much of anything. There was just Tony and the echo of his shoes clicking across the floor of the foyer, everyone else was out enjoying the moment of calm. He didn’t keep tabs (People called it trust, Tony didn’t have a word for it yet).

He activated the entrance to the underground levels of the mansion, the floor depressing with a smooth hiss of hydraulics widening into a stairwell. That moment of transition, walking from the stately Stark home into the high-tech entry-way of Avengers Headquarters always gave him a possessive little thrill and the main reason that he kept the mansion with the English Classical styling. Well that and he was quite sure that Jarvis preferred it that way. 

Underground was all chrome gleamed like the 50s dreams of the future all metal walls and rounded corners. Upstairs Tony had gone through great lengths to hide the electronics that ran through the walls and under the floors so the house watched you with thousands of invisible sensors while down here he took technology as a theme. Everyone one of the blinking lights meant something, even if no one else could decipher what it meant because it wasn’t a stream-lined system it was bits of Tony’s mind that fell out and landed along the walls during the construction. 

“Honey I’m home.” Tony called to himself softly as he walked into the section that was dedicated to his armoury. While the other Avengers had access to his work shop when he was staying at the mansion the security on his armoury was on a completely different system. His armours all stood quiet but not silent they all buzzed with the uplink to his servers each running and calibrating so as to be ready at any moment. It was a soothing place as any remote Tibetan monastery. 

Which was why he’d hidden **it** down here where no one else would ever go it wasn’t that he had much shame but he did understand the concept of work-play relationships. Wasn’t quite sure why he built it other than he’d been tired and desperately trying not to think about anything important and it had seemed like a fun puzzle.

The machine (affectionately named Charles) was in the corner looking completely PG all folded up. The design was elegant, a perfect marvel of engineering-- as if anything he created would be any less. Like so many things he did, form met function in the most flawless way possible like the elegant wrist joints of the armour. He hadn’t tested it yet; he’d been waiting for just the right moment. Building up the anticipation as it were, fantasizing during drier spells in meetings.

“Good afternoon my good sir. Let’s get this party started.” Tony said to himself, he never saw anything weird about talking to his machines. 

Tony took a moment to caress the outer casing of Charles, purring low in his throat in sheer glee at his own genius. He’d actually used some of the compression technology from the later over-head compartment-storable models of the Iron Man armour for the design. Some of the rotating parts in Charles would be put too used towards the next upgrade for the armour as well. A new kind of high-strength joint that had the potential to revolutionize micro-robotics when he got around to it. 

Tony Stark was a genius. Not your average neighbourhood genius but one of the smartest men on the entire planet. It felt fantastic. 

“Activation code: Stark-Fourteen-three:Release-the-kraken.” 

Charles whirled softly as it booted up. Supports unfolded from the main body so that it could stabilize itself with struts; toes uncurling delicately from the end for added stability . The body folded up into a metal stand-- the bench looking inviting the whole thing gleamed brightly in the harsh lights. It was beautiful.

Tony was getting hard already just looking at it and going over the fantasies that inspired it’s birth (gasping around something pushed into his mouth hands trying to come up to protect himself but they were caught fast he just _had_ to trust his own programming). The whole thing had taken forever to build, kept in a corner to work at between Avenging and normal R &D work. Sometimes you just needed to do work on a little something for yourself or if you were a genius billionaire a big something. It was too labour intensive and full of rare metals (hypoallergenic) to ever be a feasible business option sadly. 

The expensive material of his shirt sailed across the room comically to land on a status console as Tony stripped down completely until he was standing naked in his armoury feeling the climate control whisper across his skin stirring the small hairs. It was not the first time and if he was being honest with himself it probably wouldn’t be the last either. 

Straddling the machine Tony flipped up the control panel. “Activate voice controls.” 

“Good evening Mr. Stark.” The screen said, out loud it said “voice control activated. Would you like to set a safe-word this session?”

“Standard set.” 

“Affirmative, your safe word is Avengers to reactivate voice commands once the session has started.” Charles responded to him. “Please select a level.” 

Well, there was a lot to be said about trial by fire. The best way for him to properly critic his own work to see how it performed under pressure after all. “Let’s turn it up to ten.” 

“Affirmative, level ten selected.” 

He had toyed with the idea of giving it a more normal voice maybe something soft and feminine straight out of a GPS commercial. Only he couldn’t bring himself to actually do it, there was something undeniably sexy about the crisp tones that were obviously more android than human. No inflection, not even the slightest facade of emotional attachment.

It got Tony hot.

He gave himself a leisurely stroke just lightly touching himself with the tips of his fingers until he was hard. “Start her up Charles.” 

The first touch of metal against his thigh was cold and Tony stiffened so as not to jump. It should heat up fast enough but he could probably fix that-- change the composition on the metal so as to put a more heat conductive element webbed through it? The thought seemed a lot less important when the tentative touch pressed a little more firm sliding up his thigh curiously. He’d had a lot of trouble with the coding for this, it had even more sensitive pressure-detection sensors than the armour did. The touch was just right like a hand sliding up his thigh tentative. Or a chilly metal tentacle. It was one of the thicker ones. 

Even as Tony watched the scales articulate as it twisted against his skin (he’d got his inspiration from the scales on the Captain America uniform) it was getting bolder, curling around his thigh and pulling it out a little. This was the dangerous part. The coding _should_ be flawless but the risk was inherent in toying with large machines. Tony smiled to it, tangling his fingers with a smaller one that was waving in front of his face. Of turning himself over to one. 

“Hello gorgeous.” He said and it wrapped around his fingers. The scales slid together without pinching him at all he was totally getting off on his own engineering prowess here. It was _awesome_. He was amazing. The slim one twined all around his fingers and brushed across the thickness of his palm at the base of his thumb playfully. 

He was so busy staring at the way it moved, slowly flowing over his hand until it could wrap around his wrist that he didn’t even notice the one that twisted up his thigh trapping his other leg. Tony’s breath caught in his throat. He tried to move his legs and found that he couldn’t; he could move one foot since only his knee was held captive. His other leg was bound at the thigh and the calf and completely immobile. A thrill went down his spine lighting up each nerve ending along the way until he was hyper-aware of the slide of metal against his skin breathing shallow and fast as his pulse thrummed a frantic beat. 

One of the smaller ones brushed against the sharp bone in his ankle, sliding down between his toes. The metal was so fine that it felt slick against his skin. The sound he made was close enough to a giggle for him to admit too as long as no one else was there. “Tickles.” Tony said between tight breaths. As if it knew it pressed harder, caressing the delicate bones on top of his foot. He’d fractured those bones countless times being crushed when villain-of-the-week tried to take out the boot-mounted repulsours.

Tony let out a shuddering sigh. 

The one on his thigh was getting a little more frisky, gaining confidence like a lover would. Pressing high and sneaking up the inside of his thigh. The skin there was soft and thin and very very sensitive. He watched the metal tentacle as it crept-- legs tensed but he couldn’t escape. 

Two of the wide flat ones twisted around his torso fitting snug against him. He lost track of how many smaller ones twisted together supporting his shoulders and _yes_ there it was. He was lifted off the seat and cradled almost lovingly in the air by the tentacles. 

“That’s it baby, work those servos.” Tony said, thrilled with the performance so far. His weight was easily offset by the struts. This thing could probably finger the Hulk without too many alterations. 

Tony moaned out loud, don’t think about the Hulk naked that was a bad place. 

Taking that as confirmation Charles tipped him so his head was still at least sort of pointing up and all his limbs were comfortable if not a little strained by the position. If he had any shame left (most of which had been burned away by the flash of cameras when he was a teenager) he would have been at least a little embarrassed by the splay of his legs, it was like something out of the worst of the animated porn out of Japan. His head hung back, watching the metal roof sway as he was repositioned according to what Charles wanted from him. 

What it wanted was legs splayed and arms pulled back under him pushing his chest out so the smallest almost filament-like ones brushed against his nipples. He sucked a breath between his teeth testing the tightness in his chest, the tentacles moved with him allowing him to breathe without much hindrance. 

“Atta boy.” Tony moaned. 

The thinner ones tangled around his fingers where he couldn’t see them, wrapping around his knuckles and pressing tiny metal kisses against his palms. 

Tony was so hard he could feel himself leaking at the tip. So far Charles was being a cocktease leaving him hanging.

Those little filaments would feel amazing around the head of his cock, if only Charles would get to that. They turned to vicious tiny stings and the smallest jolt of energy at his nipples had Tony choking on air as everything seized up inside of him with a shock. The pain was sharp and sudden, like playing with someone who liked the sharp edge of teeth, playful and probably too much. Tony would have arched into it but he couldn’t arch against anything, twisting instead in Charles’ hold against the pleasure of it the heat that rushed in after the pain like a balm. 

If it had been _anything else_ Tony would have safe worded right when the first one wrapped around his throat but he had said level ten and level ten would get you all the bells and whistles. It was like a hug Charles wasn’t pressing and he wasn’t resisting it was just a thick tentacle around his throat like a warning to be a good boy. It could shake him like a naughty kitten. 

It was almost like a kiss the first brush across his face. Sliding curiously over his cheeks and nose and mouth without seeming to have any intent. Once Charles got his bearing on Tony’s face it began to centre its efforts around his mouth and the millions of nerve endings in his lips.

Tony licked at it, of course he needed to give the algorithm a good work out, what would be the use in a sex toy with a limited AI if it couldn’t adapt to Tony trying to kiss it? Well kiss was the wrong word, he was mouthing at the side of a tentacle as it slid past his face. Tony arched his neck trying to follow it. 

“Come on.” Tony moaned. 

Charles was teasing him. The tip of some of the tentacles tapered, like the ones holding him up, and some of them had rounded ends like this one. The tip of it bumped against his lips again, pulling away when Tony tried to open his mouth around it. 

He growled in annoyance, arching hard against the make-shift collar only to have Charles pull it away again. Finally it rest there letting Tony mouth at the rounded head. The metal clicked against his teeth almost-painfully it tasted faintly like metal shavings and grease. Right, needed some softer tentacles. 

Tony moaned around the tip of the metal tentacle. 

Level ten, one of the medium sized ones was pressing against his ass where he was splayed so wide. _Oh god._

Tony moaned helplessly as it spread him open secreting its own lubricant as it went from countless tiny pores on the sides. These ones had a slightly reduced flexibility due to the tubes that pumped the slick. Dozens of the tiny ones wrapped around his cock at the same time and Tony’s breath punched out of him like he’d been hit. 

It gave a playful squeeze and Tony whined. He was completely helpless. Completely and shamelessly able to let go. No one around but us robots. 

“Please.” Tony pleaded knowing that Charles was programmed to ignore him if he begged. 

It would give him more when it wanted too and not before. He wiggled and writhed against the hold despite the way it was biting into his skin leaving pressure bruises to try and work off some of the manic energy that sizzled and popped just under the surface of his skin.

It pressed him open slowly with hard slick metal, pushing without stopping deeper and deeper until Tony was gasping with it, unable to do anything but hang there and take it like a good boy. The smaller filaments toyed with the head of his dick while the rest coiled tight shifting until it felt like he was fucking something. (That was a stroke of programming genius he could sell to adult toy makers to double his empire—seriously. The practical applications were dazzling.) 

Tony begged wordlessly for more more more pressing slick words against the metal that was playing with his tongue trying to push them through by willpower alone. The room was designed not to echo so his own words didn’t hang in the air, stolen away just as fast as dust and other potential contaminants. Charles gave him more, giving him barely enough time to adjust before starting up a punishing rhythm. Tony’s fingers clawed at the air, tugging against the restraints without really wanting to get away, he just needed to do something about it, being fucked hard and deep with the cold precision that only a robot could produce. 

He was close already, pushed too hard and too fast-- or just hard enough it was difficult to measure these things scientifically; it’d have to be a logarithmic scale wouldn’t it? Tony sobbed when the one fucking him pushed deep and expanded, the filament nets widening their weave so it was getting fatter and thicker with every convulsive breath he stole. Then it began to move again and Tony was lost somewhere between imagining the way the microfibers were sliding and locking together and the way it was sliding out so it could push in again friction and a thick stretch. 

It zapped his nipples again, sudden like it was trying to remind him that it could and Tony moaned high and desperate mouth working around words that came out a jumble of syllables. The smallest of shocks against the head of his cock had him coming all over himself. Tony groaned and whined slick and wet and trembling with the force of it. It had felt like he was trying to turn himself inside out, everything stopping for one breathless rush then starting all over again in high-def. 

Charles didn’t seem to notice fucking him straight through it and wrung out on the other side. Tony whined. Twisting away and panting. Charles continued to play with his slick dick, it shook something loose inside of him. 

“Stop.” Tony said. “Avengers, initiate cool-down.” Quickly but gently Charles set him down again and Tony’s bare feet touch the floor and his legs threatened to give out but held. The tentacles slowly unwound, caressing him in farewell as they departed retracting back into the main body to be sanitized. He was light headed and covered in a sticky mess—sweat, come, saliva and lube everywhere. 

A quick look at his wrists showed tell-tale bruises where he’d pulled against it. “Well that’s going to be awkward later.” Tony hummed happily. 

He walked on unsteady legs over to the controls. “Initiate cleaning process.” 

“Affirmative.” 

“Send all the footage to my servers under the Kraken file.” Tony said, looking around for his clothes. He needed to review its performance before he could make and real design changes.


End file.
